Jennica
by ifylapeach
Summary: Nina and Anna are reunited and...have a 22yrs. old niece! The niece dispises any body under Mishima tree, Jin loves her and she hates him, right? Hwarwong and Steve like her as well? And Aunties don't want their niece to fall in love with them. Review, pl
1. Hi! I am your niece

**I am writing this story out of boredom.**

**Please, I do not own tekken, or else I'll be rich. OK? I only own Jennica. **

ENGLAND...

She stood in the cemetery.

There laid her parents' dead body. They were murdered when she was only ten years old, murdered by the owner of Mishima Corporation.

"Hehachi," she muttered.

BACKFLASH

The reason for their death wasn't found and Hehachi wasn't approved guilty for sending an assassin to kill them. Ever since then she was trained by Master Blaek, a man from Korea, to fight. Unexpectedly, Blaek went back to Korea and she was alone. Some years later she discovered long lost aunties.

Now she is 22, beautiful slim girl ready to face the world again, promising only one thing, to go to Japan, visit her aunties and…

"I will kill him."

She left the grave yard and climbed her motorbike. She removed her shades to reveal her sharp green eyes and covered her short raven hair with her helmet and rode off.

TOKYO…

Jin was practicing in a small dojo. It had been 2 years since Hehachi's death. There was peace again. Xiaoyu was making business by making parks for children. Nina reunited with Steve and Anna and well Hwarong; they are friends (a little). They talk a lot, drink beer together and do other manly things. He sighed and sat down. "It's boring," he murmured. No more fights to go to, nothing. Even Hwarong always wanted to fight with him. But it never worked. He wanted to fight, he wanted to argue, and he wanted to fall in love.

Anna called Nina.

ANNA: I hope you are awake. We are to pick up Jennica soon.

NINA: Only if we only knew who our brother was.

ANNA: We don't even know anything about our family tree. When I discovered that we had a little niece, I was shocked.

NINA: She's 22.

ANNA: Whatever. What time does the plane arrive here?

NINA: By 6:00pm.

ANNA: It's 4:30pm. Let's go. Where are you anyway? I hope you are not assassin anyone there.

NINA: No. I'm shopping for some new shoes.

ANNA: O.K. Buy that Gucci bag for me.

Nina turned off her phone. "Dumb Tramp," she murmured. They have repented, but there was small anger in them.

Some time later, they reached the airport. Jennica looked round for two ladies with red and blonde hair. Her searching suddenly stopped when she saw a person holding a sign "Jennica."

Jennica walked towards the lady. "I'm Jennica," she said.

Anna smiled. "My god! I never expected for you to be so, cute! I am Anna Williams, and the lady there…" pointed at the blonde picking up some cookies, "is sister Nina. Nina! Come here right now! I've found her!"

"You don't have the right to call me…" she stood in a halt when she saw Jennica. "Hello," she said. "You are Jennica Williams, right?"

"Yes," she answered, "In the flesh."

They glanced at her from the top to the bottom. She was wearing tight blue jeans and a jacket covering her blue half top. "I guess beauty runs in the family," Anna added.

"Well, you don't have it," Nina joked.

Anna wanted to retaliate, but didn't want to spoil her image in front of her niece. "Give us your things," she said. "We'll take you to your new home. I heard that you shipped in your motorcycle. We will pick it up as we are going home."

Jennica proudly left the airport. She has finally met her Aunts, now only to see Hehachi. An evil grin appeared on her face. She was ready to kill.

After packing all her things, she decided to go round the town. She walked around and sat in a nearby park. She looked around. The environment was peaceful and small noises were coming from a small dojo nearby. She went there, out of curiosity. She saw a young man, punching a large punching bag. He stopped and looked at her. Jin saw a very beautiful lady.

**Could this be love? Review, or else I will not continue. Actually, I am working on two stories right now and I decided to just type this.**


	2. D nial

**Don't own Tekken, please.**

"Who are you?" Jin asked.

"Jennica and you are?

"Jin. Do you need something?"

"No, I was curious," and she left.

Jin frowned. Then she came back. "Do you know your way around here?"

He smiled. "Yeah. Where are you going?"

"Kinture Street."

"I know where it is."

They climbed on the bike and left.

"Where did she go to?" Nina asked worriedly.

"She ran away already?" Anna asked.

"Who?"

They turned around to see the unexpected Steve. He was back from U.K.

"You have a niece," Nina said.

"Really? How does she look like?"

Anna glared daggers at him. "I hope that you are not going to flirt with her."

"Hell no! Hell…o."

They turned around to see Jennica entering the house. Nina did her hands akimbo. "Where are you coming from?" she asked.

"I went for a stroll," she answered.

"And who's that?" Anna asked.

"His name is Jin Kazama."

"Do you say Jin? The Jin I tried to assassin?"

Jennica kept quiet.

"The Jin that is related to Hehachi Mishima?" Anna asked.

"Are you saying that he is related to that creep Hehachi!" Jennica shouted, enough to shake the house. Luckily, Jin left.

Nina, Anna and Steve were shocked. "What did he do to you?" Nina asked.

Jennica started to cry. "He killed my parents and I want him dead! I will kill him!"

There was a moment of silence, and then Nina decided to break it up. "No need, my dear," she said. "There is no need for that."

Jennica glared daggers at her. "Why is that?" she asked. "I must kill him!"

Anna smirked. "I guess killing people runs in the family as well," she said under her breath. She went over to Jennica. "Let me translate it for you. You see, my friend, Hehachi is dead."

Jennica gasped. "Who killed him?" she asked. "I should give the person some credit."

"Jin's father… and a bunch of Jacks." Nina cleared her throat.

"So who runs the cooperation?"

"Hehachi's father."

Jennica thought for a moment. Nina patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry," she said. "He will die very soon."

Jennica looked at her in confusion. "How?"

"Maybe I'll kill him." Nina said. "Then again, he's old. He might die anyway, maybe through heart attack, cancer, e.t.c."

"So you see," Steve concluded, "That guy is not for you. You need a man, someone that is strong and hunky. Someone that doesn't have a bad family history (like yeah, as if Steve doesn't have a bad family history)…"

"I am not in love with Jin!" she argued. "I never said that I did! I can never fall in love with a person whom grandfather killed my parents!" And by that, she went to her room. Nina looked at Steve. "I hope you are not falling in love with her!"

"Come on!" Anna said. "She's you're cousin."

Steve grunted. "Like yeah," he said. "A long, long, long, long distance cousin."

Nina and Anna glared daggers at him.

**A/N: I hope you like the chapter. Oh well, you will not be hearing from me for a while, because I am observing my study week. **

**Please tell me what you think, for I need reviews!**


	3. master and, um, hworang!

The next day came quickly. Nina was busy cooking while Anna was cleaning the living room. Jennica, on the other hand, was wearing earphones dancing to some music while cleaning the house with Anna. Then there was a knock on the door. Anna went to open it.

"Hey Blaek and Hwarong!" Anna greeted. "Long time no see!"

"Yes indeed," Blaek said. "I do miss you girls." (Face it; he has a crush on the William sisters).

"Yeah," Hwarong said. "I remember those good old days. The time we used to fight, and threaten to kill each other for Mishima Corporation. But now…"

"Yeah," Anna said (full of pain) "I really enjoyed those times. Hey, I wonder if Lee's still alive."

Blaek grunted. "That crap! I bet you he's somewhere in Jamaica or America."

"He's a sleeve ball!" Nina said. "He used us, remember?"

"Y-Yes," she stuttered, but I still love him."

Nina hissed.

_Oh, Ohhh, you're turning me on,_

_Oh, Ohhh, you're turning me on, _

They looked at a girl dancing to some music. Hworang cocked an eyebrow. This must be interesting, the thought.

"That's Jennica," Anna said. "She's our niece."

Blaek furrowed his eyebrows. "I've heard that name before, but where?"

Jennica turned around. She gasped. "Master Blaek!" she screeched.

Blaek smiled. "Jennica now I know!"

Jennica went to hug him. Nina, Anna and Hworang looked at them with bulging eyes.

"No, No, No!" Anna cried, "How could you! You are SLEEPING with a 22 years old lady and you are what, 54?"

"49," he lied. "Besides, I am not having any relationship with Jennica, I am her trainer for Ti Kwon Do."

"He taught me great moves." Jennica explained.

"Really?" Hworang butted in. "Well, your great master here taught me too. Why don't we both practice together, one on one?"

Blaek smiled. Calling him great and training the niece of the William sisters might help him to get a date with one of them.

"Absolutely not!" Nina shouted. "Hworang, I know you too well. Mess with Jennica and you are messing with me!" she raised her knife and cut the tomato.

"So what are you doing in Japan?" Blaek asked.

"I came to see my aunties, and kill Hehachi. But since he's dead I am here to have fun."

"I hope you wanted to use my techniques to kill him," Blaek advised.

"Yeah," Jennica said. "The cylinder cyclone, bloody roar and the touch- me- not there technique."

"What?" they asked in unison.

"I gave the move a name." she said. "It brings a man to the floor and holding the place where he has never held before."

Hworang, full of excitement, ran towards her. "Do that to me PLEASE?" he shouted.

Jennica cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Hell yeah! Where should we go to? The back yard where there's a pool, or your room, which one?"

"Here."

Hworang looked suspiciously at her. "Here?"

Jennica smiled. "Here…" and kicked him in the middle (you know, men's weak spot). Hworang fell onto his knees, gritting his teeth. He held his middle and landed on the floor. Nina smiled. "I call that a bad habit. Good job, Jennica!"

They applauded while Hworang cried on the floor, like a baby.

**How do you like? Do you know that Bad habit actually exist in the tekken game? Nina does that move of hitting the man in the place where it hurts the most. Read Review please, so that I may continue. **


	4. painful and corrupted memories

**I don't own Tekken but I wish I had a very big poster of Jin and Hwoang on my wall. I love them!**

That evening….

Jennica decided to visit the park again. She didn't want to encounter Jin so she sat as far away as possible from the Dojo area. She sat on a bench, remembering the good times she had with her mother and father. She also remembered how they died. She was so young…

_"Daddy, wake up!" she cried, "Daddy please!"_

_"Let's go!" her mother cried, dragging her out from their house, "Before they kill you too!"_

_"Daddy's not talking to me!" Jennica cried as she ran._

_"Daddy will talk no more," her mother replied._

_Jennica stopped running. "W-Why mommy?" she asked._

_Her mother didn't know what to say, but wrapped her arm around her. Then all of a sudden…_

_BANG!_

_Jennica felt warm red liquid on her dress. Her mother looked up her. "God," she whispered, "… and Jennica, please forgive them, for they don't know what they are doing. I love you…" her eyes rolled back and she breathe her last breath._

_"MOMMY!" Jennica's scream pierced the ears of the soldiers. She held her mother's palm and looked up to them. "Why did you do so?" she cried. "What have they done to you?"_

_Hehachi's men looked at her then left. "There's no need to kill her," one of the men said. "She's too young."_

* * *

Jennica looked depressed. Too young, she thought. It was hard to forgive Hehachi even after he's dead.

She looked around the park. She sighted Jin. Jin was practicing his Karate moves on a hill. Anger aroused in her. The grandson of the murderer of my parents, she thought. I shall revenge!

She stared at Jin. Suddenly, a soft feeling came onto her. There was something that was peaceful about him, something that she couldn't point out.

Jin sighted Jennica. He waved.

"Just pretend that you didn't see him," she whispered.

Too late. Jin was walking towards her with a smile. "Hello Jennica," he said.

"Hi," she answered back, trying to maintain her cool and don't kill him by the instant.

"I saw you and I thought that you were lonely."

"Can't someone at least stay in an area by her self?"

"You can," he said, using his arm to remove his sweat. "My question might sound strange, it's just that I've been watching you and I was concerned."

Jennica cocked an eyebrow. "Concerned? I am the least person that you should be concerned about."

Jin smiled. Jennica was shocked. There was something about his smile. Something so warm, refreshing and… sexy.

She blinked. Sexy! she thought, I am supposed to be full of envy towards him, not admiring his biceps.

Biceps? Wait a minute where did that come from?

"I have an idea," he said. "Why don't you and I go out?"

"On a date!" Jennica exclaimed. "I cannot possibly…"

"It's not a date," Jin said, cutting her off. "It's a more like a party thing. Just me and you. What do you say?"

Jennica smiled. This is my chance to kill him, she thought. "I would love to," she said.

"Great," Jin said. "I will pick you up at 6. Get ready; this time I'll use my own 'bike', O.K.?"

Jennica smiled, "Fine with me," she said.

"O.K., I have to go now. Bye!" Jin ran off.

"Bye!" Jennica said. She smiled. Get ready to die, Jin, she thought.

Meanwhile in the bushes…

"So that's what Jin's doing?" Hworang whispered. "Trying to take Jennica for yourself, eh? Well that's not going to work, because I will destroy your plan! Bwhahahaha!"

**How do you like? Wait and read for the next chapter in order to find out if Jennica will kill Jin or not. Review Please! **

**Now you know a little bit about Jennica's past. Now, will she kill?**


	5. Hunky tekken guys on the floor!

**Sorry I haven't written to you all for a long time.**

**I don't own Tekken. I wish I owned Jin and my boo, Hworang!**

Jennica dressed properly for the party. She wore dark black pants and a black tank top. She also packed a Knife in her bag.

_Yes, this is the day that Kazama dies!_

There was a knock on the door. Nina went to open it to see Jin wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt. "Jin!" she gasped.

"Hey Nina," Jin said. "Where's Jennica?"

"What do you want with her?" she hissed.

"I am taking her out."

"For what?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"A date right?"

"It's not a date, Aunt Nina." Jennica butted in.

Nina smiled and quickly glanced at her. "Ok," she said. "Have a good day!"

Jennica left the house. Nina quickly grabbed Jin, "Do anything funny to her and you will die." She left him and he walked side by side with Jennica.

"You look beautiful in black," he said.

Jennica smiled. Today was her day.

* * *

**At the Club...**

Jennica and Jin sat down, drinking beer and watching people dance on the dance floor.

Jin looked at her. "Are you O.k?" he asked.

She nodded. She didn't feel comfortable around other people, especially when she wants to kill.

"Jennica..."

Jennica glanced back at the smiling Jin. His smile made her heart melt.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked.

She blinked. "What? Oh, I cannot dance."

"Why would she dance with a loser like you?" a voice said.

Jin turned to the voice and sighed, "Hwowang."

Hwowang smiled. "She will be ashamed to dance with a clutz like you." He glanced over at Jennica. "Do you want to dance with a great dancer like me?"

Jin grunted. "Dancer? You? HA HA HA!"

Hwowang looked at him directly in the eye. "Are you challenging me?"

Jin glared at him back. He drank the remaining beer and smiled, "Let's dance!"

People made way for them as they entered on the dance floor. Jennica had to stand on her chair in order to see them.

One of the women shrieked, "The Hunkiest Tekken guys are on the dance floor!" The women ran towards the stage, nearly tripping Jennica.

They started dancing to a song called 'I got to have it' by sisqoo (Ok, Sisqoo have seriously rained out, but I always imagined the two hunky men dancing to that song and, well, it's suprisingly shocking. You can imagine any song of your choice).

There they were on the floor, dancing. They did everything, from 'tha club' to the 'break' dancing. When they discovered that Jennica wasn't really paying attention, they tried the next best thing- stripping.

Hworang removed his belt from his pants and waved the belt around in the air. One of the button of his pants were off, butthe pantsdidn't fall off, and he continued dancing ( twisting seducively).

Jennica started to feel dizzy. The women, on the other hand, were amased with excitement. Everyone was drunk here.

Jin removed his shirt, exposing his muscles. He rubbed his skin as if he was rubbing oil (in a slow motion). Girls didn't waste time in touching his muscles. He was indirectly teasing Jennica. He was teasing her badly. Girls started touching his pants, which was below his naval...

And she fainted.

She woke up to find herself outside. Jin and Hworang surrounded her. She blinked. "What happened?" she asked.

"Fainted," Hworang answered. "Too much heat, I guess."

"When I saw you on the floor, I hastened to carry you outside," Jin replied. "I was scared that..."

"Nina will assinate you?" Hworang asked.

"That I would lose her," Jin corrected. "I should have never allowed myself to leave you there,stranded."

Hworang grunted. Jennica smiled. "Hey," she said, "No problem. I'm Ok."

Jin smiled. "Let me take you home," he said. He carried her and balanced her on the bike. Hworang looked suprised. "How about me?" he asked.

Jin grunted. "Call the Taxi!"

Hworang frowned. "But... I don't have money."

* * *

Jennica glanced at her ceiling in her room from her bed. The image of Jin's Mucles flashed in her head. Her plan was spoilt because of a simple striptease.

"Damn!" she cursed. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. In her dream, she was thinking for the next best way of killing Jin.

_Then again, maybe not._

**I am not a drool- for- a guy type, but I love guys. The scene that took place here was a simple something that I was thinking about during my free time. I found it amusing because that is what every other tekken- girl- fan want to see, right? **

**read and review please and thank you. **


End file.
